


your eyes don’t lie

by neotaru



Series: A3! rare pairs week 2020 [6]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, small caps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotaru/pseuds/neotaru
Summary: he said that, but eyes didn’t lie. being a shoujo manga artist, he knew the telltale someone falling in love. being someone who had been loving his best friend for long he could remember, muku knew yuki’s eyes.[celebrating #a3rarepairs2020 hosted by @a3_69min on twitter!day 6: whispering/screaming - muku/yuki; azami/yuki]
Relationships: Izumida Azami/Rurikawa Yuki, Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku
Series: A3! rare pairs week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829899
Kudos: 36
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	your eyes don’t lie

_(“say, muku. who was that person who’s just visited you earlier?”_

_muku let out a tiny yelp when he felt someone tapped his shoulder. turning over, a pair of orange eyes were looking at him rather curiously. it kinda reminded him of a cat’s. they do look like a cat’s eyes—they’re big and round._

_“that? ah... it’s my acquaintance. we first met through sakyo-san—you know, my editor. apparently he’s kyu-chan’s bestfriend. why, yuki-kun?”_

_yuki shrugged his shoulders, looking uninterested. it was rather weird, remembering that he looked so curious a moment ago. “nothing. i was wondering how come you ever met someone with such fashion taste. did you notice his pants? and those shoes? how old is he? i would guess he’s around 40–“_

_“he’s younger than us, yuki-kun... probably 24?”_

_“yuck.” yuki made a face and then shuddered at muku’s comment, “i can’t believe such people exists. next time you meet him, muku, tell him that he has the worst outfit ever.”_

_he said that, but eyes didn’t lie. being a shoujo manga artist, he knew the telltale someone falling in love. being someone who had been loving his best friend for long he could remember, muku knew yuki’s eyes.)_

* * *

_(muku lifted his head from the manga he’s currently reading when he heard the waiters welcoming a new customer who approached his table. he put down his manga, mentally preparing himself for whatever’s coming to him next._

_“muku-san, sorry i’m late. the singer i took care of was running late so the whole schedule got messed up. have you been waiting long?”_

_azami might look mean, but he’s actually a kind man. a junior of one year, muku always found himself doting azami much. maybe because azami was interesting, despite of yuki’s comment on his outfit._

_“that’s okay, azami-kun. i’ve just arrived as well. let’s order something, shall we?”_

_“sure, sure,” reaching for the menu book, azami then went through the list—muku following suit. “muku-san, you said you want to talk about something. what is it?”_

_ah. here it comes. muku cleared up his throat, hoping the sky that he could cover his nervousness._

_“you see, azami-kun; when you visited me days ago, one of my friends got interested in you, so i thought of— azami-kun?! are you okay?!”_

_actually, muku had seen it coming— azami getting flustered at the prospect of future date. the young man’s face was deep scarlet and he looked like he was about to cry. azami was sure one interesting person, wasn’t he?_

_azami even stopped reading the menu. “w-w-what?! m-muku-san, a-are you—?”_

_“yeah, sorry. i know you’re a bit irked about the idea of going on dates, but i just thought, maybe it would be nice if you two meet. you’ll like him, for sure.”_

_“b-b-but—“_

_“i’ll go on with you, azami-kun, so you don’t have to be scared. if, later, you become uncomfortable with him, you don’t have to meet him again. how about that?”_

_“...okay then, muku-san. just you know, i’m doing this only because you ask me to.”_

_“yaay, you’re so kind, azami-kun! thank you!”_

_“ugh... you’re welcome, muku-san.”)_

* * *

_the first meeting between yuki and azami started a kind of disastrous. azami showed up in his usual getups—the one that yuki called ‘worst outfit ever’. muku should’ve given azami heads-up, but he wanted azami to be comfortable as he could. yuki, however, didn’t really appreciate azami’s outfits. he even wore a cute dress that’s apparently—muku only knew later—newly-sewn._

_(“muku-san, you didn’t say that i’ll be meeting a girl today?”_

_“ah—“_

_“a girl?! sorry to disappoint you, but i’m a man. i just like crossdressing, that’s all. come on, muku, let’s go.”_

_“yuki-kun—“_

_“wait— you’re a man? shit, sorry. i didn’t know. please don’t go, i’m sorry—“)_

_in no time, azami and yuki became close. muku thought they matched well with each other—actually, he already knew it. the tension melted quick. it was apparent that azami would agree for more meetings with yuki—and yuki himself looked like he already overlooked azami’s outfits. their first meeting ended in a good note, with azami and yuki exchanging numbers._

_one thing muku remembered from the meeting, though, was the feeling of knowing that he, sooner or later, would be on the sidelines, watching._

* * *

_(“muku-san, are you free tonight?”_

_“i already sent my last draft to sakyo-san so i should be free later. do you need something, azami-kun?”_

_“ah... that... you’ve known yuki-san quite long, right?”_

_“of course. do you need my help?”_

_“yeah, actually... i’m planning to propose to him, so i’d need your advice. don’t want to mess it up.”_

_ah, this uneasy feeling._

_“...muku-san?”_

_“ah, sorry— that’s great! sure! do you want us to meet somewhere, azami-kun? we can discuss your proposal over coffee!”_

_“great. is the cafe near your place good? i’ll be there in 15. see you, muku-san!”_

_“see you too, azami-kun.”_

_muku hoped that azami wouldn’t notice the nervousness in his voice.)_

* * *

_muku was still lying awake on his bed when his phone buzzed twice, thrice. a new message—two, three—from certain someone that he wanted to avoid tonight. actually, his phone had been buzzing for some time being—muku just had no will to pick it up. even without looking at his phone, he knew who called and texted him._

from: yuki-kun  
muku! azami proposed to me!

from: yuki-kun  
i feel really weird... is this what you’ve always been talking about your shoujo manga?

from: yuki-kun  
sorry, you must’ve been asleep now. i’ll call you first in the morning if you don’t mind!

_muku turned off his phone and tossed it under his pillow. he still didn’t have the courage to listen to yuki, so for now, he would turn off his phone—that way, neither azami nor yuki would be able to call him. he hoped he could turn off his feeling, too._

* * *

people say time passes fast when you do something enjoyable.

for muku, time passes fast when he works on his manga. it was hard, but muku enjoys drawing as much as he enjoys reading. at the same time, today is azami and yuki’s wedding—and two years passed in a blink of an eye. holding his feelings wasn’t something he enjoyed much, but time still passes.

both of them asked muku to be their best man, which muku agreed. he could never refuse them two, even though the cost is hurting himself. muku shouldn’t be hurting, though, for today is his friends’ happiest day, and he wants to be as happy as they are.

“muku, can you help me with this?”

muku turns on his heel and sees yuki holding out a necklace. a simple one, but it suits him perfectly. muku nods as he trots towards the smaller man. for his wedding, yuki wears a tuxedo instead of a dress, even though azami lets him to wear a dress. either way, yuki looks charming during his wedding day.

“can you believe i’m getting married now? it feels unreal even until now.”

muku finishes clasping yuki’s necklace and looks at their reflection on the mirror. “you are getting married for real, yuki-kun, and you look pretty as always.”

yuki does look pretty with his pristine white three-piece suit. behind yuki was muku himself, looking out of place.

“i always thought you’ll be getting married first, muku. you’re a real prince, and a charming one, so it’s weird that you haven’t dated anyone since the last one.”

“yuki-kun thinks so?” he lets out a small, suppressed laughter. the ache is back, but he has to look past that. “thank you.”

“but if you get married first, i’d be quite heartbroken. i’d think, ‘ah, my muku is stolen’, and i’d be pretty upset.”

if their situation is reversed, will yuki really think like that? though, this piece of information doesn’t really do him well. it makes muku long for yuki more, when he’s supposed to let all his feelings go to the drain.

so muku whispers, “i will never do that,” which makes yuki turns around to face muku. his face bears an unreadable expression, one that muku would love to avoid.

“did you say something, muku?”

muku doesn’t answer. he doesn’t want to. he’s on the edge now, and one word from him will break all the barrier he’s been building. luckily, he’s saved by one of yuki’s sister ushering her brother from the make-up room.

when yuki is about to leave the room, he looks hesitant; but muku dismisses him, mouthing that he’ll see yuki after the ceremony.

and then yuki leaves, and then muku breaks down for the first time since he introduced azami to yuki. he was supposed to be happy, but it’s just hard to hold.

**Author's Note:**

> i really cannot get into yuki’s character and then it’s already 1000 words... sorry for yuki oshis and muku oshis and azami oshis... sorry for ruining your oshi... orz orz
> 
> talk with me on  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/%5Bsttscgsk%5D)


End file.
